Opfer
by Rogue of the Dawn
Summary: Será por causa do lugar que estou? Será pelo o que a minha família é? Será que é pelo o que sou? Será que são os meus olhos? E afinal,porque eu não sei as respostas? Para o Desafio GaaHina da FranHyuuga.UA.


**Aviso Legal: **_Naruto não me pertence.E nem da Amy Winehouse (Deus tenha ela) também não é minha._

_Fanfic feita para o desafio GaaHina da FranHyuuga._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>xOx<strong>**

_Internamente Sozinha_

****xOx****

Hinata. **Pobre Hinata.**

Perdida em sua própria ilusão a fez estar assim. **Solitário. Internada.**

Ela pensou em todos os motivos de estar naquele local que diziam que era pra organizar os pensamentos quando que na verdade ele os fazia embolar ainda mais.

Somente recordar sua vida...

****xOx****

**Oito anos.**

Os médicos consideravam a pequena Hinata Hyuuga autista, pela causa de ter uma dificuldade de relacionamento com as pessoas, preferência pela solidão e outros motivos que causou fúria. Todos errados.

Seu pai, Hiashi, batia na sua mãe, urrando que a culpa da garotinha dos olhos perolados ser autista era da mulher, que sofria em silêncio. E Hinata fazia tudo para que sua irmã Hanabi, não visse aquelas cenas, mas a pessoa que realmente sofria com aquilo era si mesma. E aquilo tudo era um ciclo vicioso.

E se fosse uma família que sofresse com as condições de vida, tudo bem. Porém, o senhor Hyuuga era um grande empresário de engenharia. E bebia todas as vezes que havia um happy hour, ao mesmo tempo em que saía com todas as secretárias que procuravam um patrão capaz de sustentar todos os seus luxos.

Hinata, como uma válvula de escape, pegava um dos violões que seu primo Neji, um ano mais velho que ela, e começava a tocar. Sempre músicas tristes. Músicas que a fazia questionar quando tudo isso acabaria. Será que ela terminaria morrendo antes de ver a sua família feliz?

A resposta veio alguns meses depois. **Sim.**

- Eu não aguento mais isso, Hiashi! – A mulher jogava todas as suas coisas dentro de uma pequena mala – Você bate em mim, bebe até morrer de cirrose, me trai e ainda quer que eu te ature? Pois isso não vai acontecer!

- Então porque você ainda estava aqui? – Hiashi perguntou desdenhoso, mas ele tentava era convencer a sua esposa a ficar.

- Pelas minhas filhas! – A senhora Hyuuga respondeu, correndo pra chegar à porta principal.

Hinata sabia que teria que evitar que sua mãe saísse, pelo bem dela e de Hanabi. Assim, ela ficou na batente da porta, impedindo as pessoas de passar.

- Filha querida – A garota de olhos perolados recebia carinho da sua genitora – Mantenha-se firme, porque em toda a sua vida você vai precisar disso. E eu prometo que jamais esquecerei você.

A garota de cinco anos somente arregalou os orbes perolados,porque sua mãe saiu correndo,pegando o primeiro meio para fugir daquele local inóspito.

Hiashi não pode impedir. Ele chorava tão magoado de suas decisões que havia feito separar da sua querida esposa.

Hinata não pode impedir. Ela também chorava, mas as suas amarguras foram colocadas no violão.

Ela parou na nota ao lembrar-se da sua mãe. O que ela prometeria em troca? Não é como se ela fosse uma pessoa ruim que tivesse que ajoelhar no milho até calejar os joelhos. Somente pensar faria descobrir o que deveria fazer.

_Eu prometo resistir a tudo. Por você. _E assim Hinata silenciou os seus pensamentos.

**xOx**

**Treze anos.**

A chuva castigava Konoha naquela época, mas mesmo assim uma família dirigia até o conhecido colégio interno – ou como diziam um reformatório não assumido – para deixar Hinata e Neji. Porém, nenhuma chuva estava tão pesada como o clima dentro do carro.

Hiashi sussurrava o quanto a sua filha mais velha era uma decepção pra família. Infundida essa afirmação, já que a Hyuuga era extremamente semelhante parecida com sua antiga esposa, principalmente no tom azulado que havia no cabelo.

Furioso também com uma carta da antiga senhora Hyuuga que se direcionava para as suas filhas. Tinha uma foto dela com o seu novo marido, muito mais novo, bonito e gentil que o patriarca Hyuuga. Sequer iniciou a ler a carta porque rasgou rapidamente e resolveu beber mais. Além disso, quebrou o violão da filha mais velha.

Neji estava com raiva da sua prima mais velha. Julgava suas primas e seu tio como culpados da morte de seu pai, Hizashi, que trocou de lugar com o seu irmão gêmeo e foi assassinado pela Yakuza. Julgava principalmente Hinata, que ela era tão fraca e inocente e ainda sim é considerada mais importante que ele mesmo.

A única pessoa que não tinha algum sentimento negativo em relação à Hinata era Hanabi. Porém, era nova e não entendia a complexidade dos sentimentos que envolviam a sua irmã mais velha. Então, nem valia.

Hinata somente podia ver os pingos de chuva passando depressa na janela do banco traseiro do carro. Tinha vontade de chorar e se esconder em um lugar que ninguém a reconhecesse. **Pena que querer não é poder.**

Poucos minutos depois os Hyuuga chegaram à frente de uma colossal estrutura acadêmica. Hyuuga Hinata cruzava os dedos pra melhorar toda a sua vida no momento que passasse os enormes portões.

Quem ia à frente era Neji, com sua pose arrogante, seguido de Hanabi muito animada e uma Hinata cabisbaixa. No momento em que encontrou a sua turma, ela abriu a porta e viu a sua professora de olhos misteriosamente vermelhos sorrindo pra turma.

- Seja bem vinda a nossa turma! – A professora dizia tão animadamente que parecia mesmo que ela estava feliz em recebê-la – Sou Yuuhi Kurenai, e serei sua professora de Cultura Japonesa. Poderia nos dizer o seu nome?

- E-eu sou Hyuuga Hinata – A garota se encolhia de tão tímida, mas mesmo assim todos escutaram e começaram os burburinhos de ter uma garota tão rica - e bonita - na sala de aula.

- Parem todos de falar! Se quiserem conversar, vão pro recreio, ou então não hesitarei em chamar a Tsunade! – No momento que tocou no nome de Tsunade, todos os alunos se silenciaram – Hinata, sente-se ao lado do Sabaku no Gaara – Kurenai indicou os alunos que ela citou.

- Professora, você disse que estava precisando entrar um aluno pra organizar a turma – Uma garota loira de olhos azuis opinou – Então você pode colocar a Sakura ao lado de Gaara e Karin sentar ao lado do Suigetsu fazendo que Hinata sentasse do meu lado! – A garota de olhos perolados reparou que a loira era parecida com uma daquelas garotas patricinhas que fazem de tudo para a novata se dar mal.

- Mas a própria Tsunade ordenou que ninguém sentasse perto de você, principalmente uma garota,além do momento que a Sakura não está aqui pra se defender – Uma garota ruiva levantou,ajeitando os óculos de aro negro e fitava diretamente a loira. _Essa deve ser a Karin_, pensava Hinata.

- Primeiro: Eu não pedi a sua opinião. – Os alunos começaram a rir, exceto Karin, que ficou vermelha e se sentou – Segundo: Eu estou aqui desde que eu me conheço por gente, então posso mostrar o colégio e as melhores pessoas pra se ter uma amizade, e pode ter certeza que nelas não inclui você ou a Sakura – Outra onda de risos foi ouvida, porém com menos quantidade de pessoas.

- Chega de bate-boca, né meninas? Não queremos que Hinata tenha más impressões daqui. – A professora indagou, mas teoricamente era uma ordem – Mas gostei da ideia da Yamanaka, então pode mudar de lugar, senhorita Karin – A garota ruiva jogou seu material rudemente ao lado do Suigetsu – E Hinata, sente-se ao lado da Yamanaka Ino. E vocês que gostam de ver o circo pegar fogo, lendo a página 21 e fazendo os exercícios enquanto eu falo com a Tsunade.

No momento que a mulher de olhos vermelhos saiu da sala de aula, todos começaram a conversar e Ino se virou para a novata para conversar.

- Oi, sou a Ino Yamanaka, e eu reparei que você me achou uma daquelas patricinhas, mas pode ter certeza que não sou – Hinata se assustou com a capacidade da colega em reparar pequenos detalhes de uma pessoa que falou somente uma frase – Eu espero que você fique no nosso quarto, com a Mitsashi Tenten que é um ano mais velha do que a gente, e a Sabaku no Temari, que é dois anos mais velha, mas como é repetente está na turma da Tenten. – _Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no... Gaara? São irmãos ou primos?_ Hinata se questionava mentalmente.

- A loira esqueceu-se de dizer que a Temari e o Gaara são irmãos, mas vamos dizer que ela te salvou em não te colocar junto com Gaara. O senhor eu-sou-ruivo-de-olhos-verdes-e-kanji-amor-na-testa-e-sou-demais é quase igual ao Uchiha Sasuke – A novata olhou onde Gaara estava sentado,sendo o único a fazer as tarefas – Alias,o cara do meu lado é o Aburame Shino,que poderia estar na mesma turminha do Sasuke e sou Inuzuka Kiba _mademoiselle_ – O garoto com marcas vermelhas no rosto parecendo presas e com um ar animalesco beijou a mão da garota de cabelos azulados,fazendo-a corar.

- Deixe de ser um xavequeiro barato, Dog-Boy – Kiba fez um bico de desagrado fazendo Ino rir – Bem, a Sakura que ainda não chegou porque só vem nas últimas aulas é uma garota que tem a testa do tamanho do Everest e uma tábua de passar que se acha porque tem o cabelo rosa e olhos verdes com a Karin, que o tamanho da bunda dela compensa o tamanho do cérebro e são tão terríveis que faz qualquer garota ganhar rugas – Hinata riu em um tom baixo, ouvindo as expressões que a sua nova-melhor-amiga usava pra definir as coisas – Elas gostam do Uchiha Sasuke, que é definitivamente o cara mais bonito de todos os tempos, e ele está atrás da gente junto com o Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata se virou pra ver os dois garotos e deu para ver perfeitamente quem era o Sasuke e o Naruto. Enquanto o primeiro tinha olhos negros e o cabelo negro com reflexos azuis arrepiado atrás falando alguns monossílabos e "Você é um dobe, Naruto", o segundo era loiro com os olhos azuis e a pele era bronzeada. Ele falava muito e gargalhava alto, e era quase impossível não notá-lo. A novata não percebeu, mas tinha corado e criado uma espécie de atração pelo Uzumaki, que não passou despercebido pela Yamanaka.

- Naruto, quem diria? – A loira deu um sorriso afável – Bom, o pai dele foi prefeito de Konoha e morreu assassinado junto com a mãe pra protegê-lo. Ele só está aqui porque é afilhado do Jiraiya que é o nosso coordenador. É um retardado e totalmente tapado. Ele e o Rock Lee que é da nossa idade, porém está na turma da Tenten – A garota de olhos perolados riu silenciosamente quando o garoto tatuado chamou Lee de "O sobrancelhudo"- São os presidentes do grupo "Nós amamos a Sakura" e pode ter certeza que eles recebem em troca varia entre socos e chutes. A Sakura só gosta dela mesma e do Sasuke.

- Alguém falou o nome da Sakura-chan? – Naruto interrompeu a conversa das duas garotas e voltou a sua atenção para Hinata – Prazer, Hinata-chan!

A menina de cabelos azulados corou ao ver o Uzumaki dando atenção a ela. _Ele é tão... Animado, conversador e totalmente diferente de mim mesma! _Raciocinava a herdeira Hyuuga enquanto sussurrava um "Arigatou".

- Seu pai é dono de quê? – O loiro perguntou inocentemente, porém Ino o chamou de baka e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Me-meu pai é dono de uma construtora, mas e-eu não gosto de me gabar por causa disso – Ela batia os dedos indicadores para tentar formar uma frase decente.

- Claro – O Uzumaki abriu um sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes – Eu gosto de pessoas como você, Hinata-chan, que se importa com as outras pessoas.

Hinata paralisou. Aquilo era quase uma declaração de amor para ela, contando todas as coisas que o seu pai e o seu primo faziam com ela. A garota rapidamente corou e foi ao encontro do chão.

- Muito obrigada, Uzumaki! A garota mal chegou e já foi parar no chão – A loira trovejava – Acredito muito que você vai se safar se justificar a causa do desmaio como "Eu falei com ela ai ela desmaiou!"

- Você é um dobe Naruto – Sasuke só concordou com a fala da Yamanaka.

- Calem as boca vocês dois! – Naruto retrucou – Hinata-chan, você ainda está ai?

Era tarde demais. Hinata somente desmaiou com um sorriso no rosto por ter encontrado o seu sol particular. Justamente quando um certo par de olhos verdes a fitavam curiosamente.

**xOx**

**Dezesseis anos.**

- Não me diga que hoje você parou na enfermaria de novo por causa do Naruto - Tenten, uma morena com dois coques em lados opostos da cabeça, reclamava com Hinata que ouvia pacientemente – Ele é um baka mesmo pra não enxergar que você gosta dele!

- Mas todas nós nos preparamos para fazer Hinata falar em alto e bom som que gosta do Naruto! Já não aguento mais ela nos enrolar – Temari, outra loira – com alguns tons mais escuros que Ino – com o cabelo preso em estranhas quatro marias-chiquinhas e escuros olhos verdes dizia animadamente – Você vai arrasar no boliche, e você decide agora se quer ir sedutora ou romântica.

- Cre-creio que seja legal mi-misturar os dois estilos – Hinata deu um sorriso leve – Ma-mas não exagere, por favor!

- Você acha que eu vou arrasar a Sakura com essa roupa? – Ino dava uma voltinha, mostrando a regata branca que estava coberta por uma camiseta xadrez roxa, calça skinny azul-marinho e botas de couro preto.

- Pra mim está ótima, tirando o fato que essa roupa é mais por outra pessoa – Temari alfinetou,fazendo todas as garotas do quarto rirem maliciosamente – Hinata, você ficou divina com essa roupa, pode ter certeza que sim!

Hinata girou e verificou na frente do espelho, mexendo nervosamente o coque dessarumadamente-arrumado e segurando o delicado colar de pérolas que Tenten emprestou. **Estava linda.** Estava tão ansiosa que somente acordou de seus devaneios por causa da voz sarcástica da Haruno ao ver a Yamanaka.

- Veio fantasiada de caipira, Porquinha? – As palavras ferinas de Sakura foram igualmente rebatidas por Ino.

- Assim como você veio fantasiada de vagabunda, Testuda? – Mostrou com o indicador a minissaia e a blusa frente-única vermelha

- Foi o Sasuke que me deu essa roupa, sabe como é? – A garota de cabelos róseos disse com uma falsa ingenuidade.

- Claro que eu entendo – A loira fingiu compreender – Ele deve estar te ajudando pra conseguir lucros maiores com o seu emprego, mas claro que com a qualidade dos seus clientes, ele não vai querer participar disso – Todos deram risadas, sonoras ou não, exceto a própria Haruno, ofendida, a Karin que estava ausente e os eternos apaixonados Lee e Naruto.

- Agora é a sua deixa pra falar com o Sasuke para falar com o Naruto pra ele esperar lá fora – Temari disse sussurrando à Hinata.

Enquanto as duas rivais discutiam e muitas pessoas estimulavam a briga, Hinata puxou Sasuke pra informá-lo:

- Sa-Sasuke-san, você po-poderia chamar o Na-Naruto-kun pra ele esperar lá fora? – A garota batia os indicadores, esperando alguma resposta do Uchiha.

- E por que você não faz isso sozinha? – Sasuke perguntou, fazendo Hinata gaguejar e tentar formar uma frase decente – Eu falo com ele.

A Hyuuga correu pro lado de fora do boliche. Observava os casais que andavam na rua, os adolescentes saindo das boates, os moradores de rua, os cachorros vira-latas e tudo que a rondava. _Eu acho que estou ficando louca_.

Quando o Uzumaki chegou, Hinata começou a respirar ofegante, tanto pelo nervosismo e pela beleza avassaladora de Naruto. Vestido com uma blusa normal preta, um casaco preto com detalhes laranja, uma calça jeans escura e All-Star laranja.

- O que você queria comigo? – O loiro perguntou, olhando a garota de olhos perolados da cabeça aos pés – Por sinal, você está muito bonita.

Hinata corou ao ouvir o comentário do garoto. Estava com o cabelo preso em um coque desarrumado, um vestido florido azulado, meia-calça preta, sapatilhas pratas e o colar de pérolas emprestado. Também colocou um grande casaco por cima.

- A-arigatou – Respirou profundamente antes de continuar – Naruto-kun, você realmente gosta da Sakura-chan?

- Sim – Hinata arregalou os olhos, porém não foi percebido – Tanto que ela falou que gostava do Sasuke só pra enganar a Ino e disse que hoje iria confirmar o nosso namoro – _Mas ela está mentindo para você! _Hinata gritava mentalmente.

- E quando você disse que gostava de pessoas como eu, o que significava? – A Hyuuga resistia ao máximo para não chorar.

- Eu gosto de pessoas como você, porém amo pessoas agitadas como a Sakura – Naruto suspirava e se voltava para a lua cheia de modo sonhador – Os olhos dela que me atrai mais. São dignas esmeraldas. Mas seus olhos são brancos... - Naruto não pôde completar a frase.

- Pena que esmeraldas são opacas e sem vida – Hinata retrucou impulsivamente, tapando a boca depois. Após isso, começou a correr sem rumo, enquanto o Uzumaki confuso voltava para o boliche.

As três amigas ficaram confusas com o loiro voltando sozinho. Ino, mais rápida, entendeu tudo só de olhar para a cara de Naruto e fez um gesto absurdo.

- Sua vadia! – A Yamanaka deu um tapa tão forte no rosto de Sakura que fez a Haruno cair no chão – Destrói a sua amizade comigo, acaba com a da Karin e ainda fica pegando o Naruto? Afinal, com quem você quer um relacionamento?

O objetivo da loira era distrair todos para que não reparassem que Hinata tinha sumido. _Espero que tenha uma boa companhia no caminho para casa_, Ino pensou.

Mais longe, Hinata andava sozinha nas vielas de Konoha. Chorava compulsivamente, por ter levado um pseudo-fora e quase ouvira o que Naruto dizia sobre os seus olhos. **Tão brancos. Tão vazios.**

- Posso acompanhá-la? – Uma voz misteriosa veio de um beco.

- N-não senhor, me desculpe, não quero companhia de estranhos – Hinata já estava acabada, só faltava um seqüestro.

- Desculpe – A pessoa misteriosa apareceu, revelando ser Gaara – Posso lhe acompanhar?

- Por quê? – Questionou a Hyuuga, com os olhos inchados pelo choro.

- Damas que estão desoladas precisam de uma companhia, principalmente andando por esses lugares perigosos – O Sabaku respondeu simplesmente.

A caminhada para o quarto da Hinata foi extremamente silenciosa, mas confortante para os dois. Hinata precisava de um tempo sozinha, mas estar com Gaara era relaxante. O ruivo não tinha quaisquer motivos consistentes para estar com a colega, mas era bom para ele. Assim que chegaram à porta do quarto, o garoto de olhos verdes acenou e saiu.

No momento em que abriu a porta, visualizou uma carta em cima da cama. Pegou trêmula, e mal lendo as primeiras linhas, já se desabou a molhar a carta e a desmaiar. Como título, a palavra TESTAMENTO.

_Hyuuga Kurushimu deixa todo o seu valor bancário, de seiscentos mil ienes para ser repartido entre suas duas filhas: Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Hanabi._

As outras palavras foram manchadas pelas lágrimas da garota Hyuuga.

**xOx**

**Dezoito anos.**

A causa da morte da mãe de Hinata foi um acidente de carro causado por um motorista bêbado. Todos os envolvidos morreram e alguns motoristas e motoqueiros sofreram graves ferimentos.

Depois das irmãs Hyuuga aparecerem no funeral de Kurushimu, Hiashi foi à justiça contestar dizendo que Hyuuga Hinata sofre de problemas mentais e não pode receber a herança. Com suborno, o juiz aceitou, porém, somente Hinata tocaria no dinheiro se ela estivesse curada da sua "suposta doença".A garota de olhos perolados negou diversas vezes que tinha problemas,até fez exames,mas como o importante naquele momento era o dinheiro

Agora ela se encontra no gélido quarto branco da clínica, descascando a tinta da parede com a unha. Não estava com fome, com frio, nem com sono. Ela sentia falta de conversar com as pessoas.

No começo,somente as amigas vinham visitá-la, porém Ino era a que mais vinha. Ela contou que Temari estava com o Shikamaru, a Tenten nunca se decidia ao ficar com Kiba e o Shino e que ela mesma estava namorando com o Sasuke. Sakura resolveu ficar com Lee – e a Yamanaka torcia que tivessem um filho homem de cabelos rosados e sobrancelhas como taturanas. A garota também contou que alguns dias depois de Hinata foi internada, Naruto foi morto por um tiro. A internada ficou triste, mas a loira falou que o Uzumaki estava no caso "Hora errada no lugar errado".

Hiashi conseguiu que fizesse que Hinata não recebesse visitas e ficasse numa área isolada. Ela se entretinha riscando na parede todos os dias que ela passava no tratamento. Sendo exatas 2:45 da manhã, a internada procurou um grampo de cabelo para destrancar o cadeado que fechava a porta. Encontrado o grampo e aberta a porta, Hinata andava silenciosa pelo corredor escuro e visto uma porta com o número 625, ela destrancou a porta e encontrou um garoto da idade dela, com a cabeça ruiva abaixada. **Ela sabia quem era.**

- Gaara-san? – A garota perguntou ao garoto, que rapidamente levantou a cabeça e a fitou com os orbes esverdeados – Go-Gomen... Eu não queria te acordar.

- Não estava dormindo – Gaara disse friamente, fazendo Hinata olhar o chão timidamente – Porque você está aqui?

- Fui considerada demente e me mandaram para cá. Então consegui arranjar um grampo e abri a tranca. E você, porque está aqui?

- Explico depois – O ruivo desviou o assunto – Mas agora devemos abrir a secretaria, alterar os nossos arquivos e fugir o mais rápido possível daqui.

- Ma-Mas... – A garota olhou para o garoto – Não é errado alterar os arquivos? É antiético e errado.

- É errado subornar um juiz e ser considerada uma deficiente mental erroneamente – Enquanto falava, Gaara puxava Hinata pela mão.

A secretaria era uma sala muito bonita e não era fechada com qualquer tranca, dando a facilidade de acessar esses arquivos, sequer havia câmeras. Ficava em uma área mais afastada dos quartos e da clínica em geral, podendo fazer barulho e ninguém escutaria.

- Procure nas letras "S" e "H" os nomes Sabaku no Gaara e Hyuuga Hinata. Depois, passe corretivo no local que indique o nosso estado e altere a data de saída para hoje – Observando os orbes perolados arregaladas, continuou explicando – As enfermeiras são burras o suficiente para acreditarem nesse truquezinho e depois eu darei um jeitinho nos arquivos – Gaara deu um sorriso de lado misterioso, fazendo Hinata corar.

Assim que os arquivos foram alterados, o Sabaku começou a instalar coisas que a Hyuuga não conseguiu identificar, mas confiou nele sem nenhum motivo. Depois de o ruivo trancar a sala sem motivo aparente, andaram silenciosamente até o quarto de Hinata, o 606.

- Sabe, eu acho bonito os seus olhos – Gaara assumiu – Eu acho eles tão claros... Iguais a lua, ou as pérolas.

- E-Eu as acho vazias – Hinata confessou, olhando para um ponto indefinido no chão – Então se os olhos são as janelas da alma, e-elas são...

- Sua alma é pura, diferente da minha – O garoto a fitou nos olhos – Meus olhos verdes são frios e sem vida, por não terem um brilho especial.

- Então, você vai ser acordada por uma enfermeira e ela vai dizer pra você esperar na recepção. – Gaara continuou - Escolha um lugar para ir que eu te levarei de moto. Boa noite – Ele se despediu e voltou para o seu quarto.

Hinata acenou e voltou para o cômodo. Deitou-se e teve bons sonhos relacionados a certo ruivo misterioso.

Algumas horas depois, a internada foi acordada por uma enfermeira, que avisou que ela foi liberada e que era para esperar na recepção para pegar os arquivos e malas. A garota concordou e ficou sentada na recepção.

Quando Gaara chegou, ela criou uma coragem tão grande que correu até ele e o abraçou – a Hyuuga nem reparou, mas o ruivo tinha corado – e foi retribuído. Ele a levou para o lado de fora e começou a conversar com a garota.

- Não vamos esperar suas malas, nem eu esperarei as minhas – O Sabaku explicou – Conte comigo começando de 30 para explodir a secretaria.

- E se tiver gente lá? Não quero matar ninguém – Hinata exclamou preocupada – Me sinto tão insegura explodindo propriedades privadas...

- Eu tranquei a porta justamente para evitar qualquer morte em excesso, porque eu já matei gente inocente demais – A garota se arrepiou sobre a fala do Gaara – Faltam exatos 5 segundos para explodir.

No momento que o ruivo terminou a fala, pode ser ouvida a explosão de algo acompanhado de um incêndio. Ele gesticulou para que Hinata colocasse o capacete e dizer qual era o lugar que ela queria ir.

Chegando a casa, ela rapidamente reconheceu aquele lugar – era o lugar onde Kurushimu levava a família para tirar férias – e pegou as chaves na bolsa para abrir a porta. Gaara estava impressionado pelo lugar e a sua praia deserta.

- Porque você estava na clínica? – Hinata perguntou, caminhando pela praia com os pés descalços.

- Minha mãe não podia me ter, com riscos na gravidez. Ela, porém, confiou que ela ficou bem e isso não ocorreu, porque somente eu sobrevivi. Meu pai me culpava por isso, meus irmãos também – _É por isso que Temari mal falava sobre e com o Gaara!_ – Matei sem querem o meu pai e comecei com comportamentos bizarros, como colocar insetos em um pote e encher de areia dentro. Fiquei muito tempo na terapia, ai quando você chegou, eu... Eu olhei e parecia que tinha um elo empático com você.

- Fiquei sempre te observando e naquela noite não foi por acaso que te encontrei.E depois ,quando descobri que você estava internada, eu iniciei a ficar mai irritadiço e também me mandaram pra clínica, mas nem fazia ideia que estávamos no mesmo lugar – Gaara terminou de falar e foi impulsivo.

Ele beijou Hinata ferozmente, e a garota retribui o beijo. Ela sempre sonhava que o seu beijo seria com o Naruto em um campo florido, porém foi com Gaara em uma praia deserta. E foi bem melhor do que imaginava.O recente casal começou a andar pela costa,contentes.

**"E eles foram felizes o suficiente para morrerem bem"**

****xOx****

**They tried to make me go to rehab**

_(Tentaram me mandar pra reabilitação)_

**But I said 'no, no, no'**

_(Eu disse "não, não, não_**"**)

**Yes, I've been black, but when I come back**

_(É, eu estive meio caída, mas quando eu voltar)_

**You'll know-know-know**

_(Vocês vão saber, saber, saber)_

**_Amy Winehouse - Rehab_**

****xOx****

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu não acredito que terminei,principalmente porque sou do lado GaaIno da forç chorar e dizer que é pra vocês me ajudarem mandando reviews?<strong>

**Eu sei que o último parágrafo ficou tenso,mas foi meio difícil não resistir.**

**Pode ter certeza que eu vou perder mano.Só tem foda participando.Já estou me cagando de medo.**

**Tchau pessoas,agora vou colocar "Jesus Cristo" pra tocar pra ver se dá uma ajuda.**

**Ah,e a história de "Eu-tenho-32-dentes" dou créditos ao autor que criou isso.**


End file.
